Songfics- My Way
by Pirulina
Summary: This has turned into a series of songfics. But WATCH OUT! These are my own version of songfics! Not what you normally find! This is practically what I think of when I listen to songs. Rated T in just in case for future Songfics.
1. Never Alone

**Hey my fans and random people that just so happened to stumble upon this. So I've been really stressed with school and friends. I've got the huge test and it seems like all my teachers wanted to pile up all the work before summer. (last day of school is the last day of May!)Plus I've got one so called "friend" that won't stop with the drama. It's like she's looking for it! Anyhow, I don't want to bore you with the rest of my troubles. I've been obsessed with this song called Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood and I needed to relax so I wrote this story! _Don't forget to check out my fourm. It__'s just to talk to you people. The link is on my profile so yeah! Read on!  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or the song Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood.  
**

**_Never Alone_  
**

**_A Jesus Take the Wheel songfic_**

**_Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood_**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

"Hey, have you guys seen Kim? She wasn't at Social Studies." I ask the guys.

"No. She wasn't at third or fifth period." Milton tells me.

"She wasn't at fourth period either." Jerry tells me.

"Something must have come up, don't let it get to you." Milton tells me, slapping my back.

He and Jerry already know about my crush on Kim; Eddie did too, before he moved. We still video chat with him every once in awhile. His mom finally let him get a phone so we'll text him as much as we do anyone else that lives in Seaford. His mom had a job transfer so he had to move to Alabama.

"Yeah, she'll probably be at the dojo. Let's get going." Jerry says before we start walking out of school and towards the mall.

Jerry knows no to get all crazy when I'm talking serious about Kim. He knows the consequences.

We soon reach the mall and find the dojo. We walk in and I drop my bag by the door. I look up to see a flash of blonde hair disappear behind the wall that leads to the changing rooms.

"Kim!" I yell. I run towards the wall where she disappeared behind. I see the girls' changing room door slam shut.

Gone.

"Jack!" I hear coming from the mats. I walk back over to the guys and see Rudy there.

"Rudy, what's up with Kim?" I ask.

"I don't know. I came in around ten to see two headless dummies and one she was beating up was starting to go headless. You know how Kim's like when she's angry. I ran to my office and stayed there. I looked through the window just about a half hour ago to see her brokendown on the bench. Just before you guys came she got up and gave the dummy a reverse side kick and looked out the window. She must have seen you coming 'cause she ran to the changing rooms. She was here all day. Never left." He says. Okay. Something's up.

"Come on." I say before walking towards the changing room Kim ran into.

I hesitate before knocking on the door. "Kim? Can we come in?" I ask.

No answer.

"Come on, Kim." Rudy says.

Still nothing.

"Kim, what's up? You haven't been at school all day and apparently you've been here since ten."

No an-

"Leave." She snapps. I can hear her trying to muffle some sobs.

"Kim, I need to know what's wrong." I say.

"No, you don't." She snaps again with the same tone.

"Kim, if you're not gonna tell us, then at least tell Jack. He's been worrying all day." I elbow Jerry in the stomach. "Hey! You have!" I roll my eyes.

Kim doesn't answer. I hear Rudy whisper something then head back towards his office with Milton and Jerry.

"Kim, they left. Will you _please _tell me what's going on." I say, leaning on the door.

She doesn't respond.

I sigh and make my way towards the rest of the guys.

"Come in." I hear her say.

I turn and head towards the door. I slowly turn the rusty knob and open the door just enough to peek my head through the door. I find Kim sitting on a bench, hugging her legs with her chin on her knees. Her eyes are swollen and slightly red. She looks right at me with those beautiful, swollen orbs and says, "Hey." before swallowing back what I assume are tears.

I walk in and close the door behind me. I take a seat next to Kim. She stares at the wooden door and swallows again.

"Kim?" She looks at me. "It's okay if you want to cry." She nods and breaks down then and there.

She buries her head in my chest and clutches my shirt. I rub small circles on her back, repeating "shh" over and over along with "it's okay" and "don't hold back". After a while she calms down and looks at me with wide eyes.

"M-my ba-b-baby niece die-died."

"Oh, Kim." Is all I say. She breaks down again. This time, I lay my chin on her back, still rubbing small circles on her back.

Kim loved her niece. She was the sweetest thing. She may have been merely a year old, but she still knew exactly how to cheer someone up. She always knew when someone was upset. Once, I was at Kim's house for Thanksgiving with her family and Kim and I were sitting on the couch. Bored out of our minds. Kim had her cheeks popped out. Her niece came up to her and started popping her cheeks. We laughed at her actions. I understand why Kim is so upset.

She soon manages to calm down and we just sit there for awhile, enjoying the comfortable silence. "Can you tell me how it happened?" I ask. I feel her nod and she sits up to face me.

"Last Friday,"

"Christmas Eve." I say. She nods.

"My cousin—my niece's mom—was driving to my aunt and uncle's house in Cincinnati. It was really dark and the roads were really icy and and the car drove onto a sheet of ice. She couldn't control the car and it ran into a tree. My cousin was fine but my niece..." She swallows. I notice she'll start crying again if she says another word.

I pull her into a hug. She hugs me back.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." I hear her say.

"Kim, it makes sense. You have a good reason." She pulls away.

"Thanks, Jack." She says as she fiddles with her fingers.

"For?" I ask.

"Being here." She looks up at me.

"No problem. You needed someone. I'm glad I'm that someone." She nods and looks back down at her fingers.

"I miss her." She says, leaning her head on my shoulder."

"I do too. But a we can do now is let Jesus take the wheel." I feel her nod.

I plant a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Jack."

**And the crowd go's awww. I hope that wasn't too cheesey or terrible for you. Don't forget to check out my fourm. REVIEW! PLEASE! I have the rights to know!**** Till next time,  
**

**TKD, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	2. Jack's Guardian Angel

"So does everyone understand the plan?" I ask the small crowd standing in front of the church. They all nod.

"I have a question!" Rudy asks, holding his hand up.

"Ugh, make it quick. We don't want Kim or Jack getting suspicious." I say.

"Who are you?" He asks. I can hear everyone muttering, as if agreeing.

"That doesn't matter." I tell them. "Now you guys go on in. Stick to the plan. You know your cue." They all go in. I stay, standing by the curtain. I see the bride's family walk in. I don't quite undertand them. Every one of them is dressed in pastel. Strange, right? Snotty if you ask me. I stay standing there.

I must have stood there for half an hour. I don't see Kim walk in. I soon see Jack run out of the church, as if he's looking for something. He turns to me.

"Hey, have you-"

"Seen blonde girl, brown eyes, black belt in karate, your best friend, name is Kimberly Crawford also known as Kim or what you call her, Kimmy." I cut him off.

"How do you-"

"I know a lot of things."

"But-"

"Point is, you're looking for her and can't find her."

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry about it. I'll find her."

"Thanks," He says before going back in. I sigh. This wasn't part of the plan, but I can see it work.

"Yo Kim!" I yell from the doors of the dojo, interrupting her from murdering a dummy. She looks at me, anger replaced with obvious confusion on her face.

"Um... Can I help you?"

"Nope! I can help you." I tell her, walking over to the dummy.

"What-"

"I know why you're here."

"Wait, who are-"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." I say, pulling my brunette hair to the other side of my face.

"Are you Jack's sister? He told me he has a sister about your age. Plus, you look like him. Wait, I thought you were away in college?"

"I'm not answering that." I tell her. She seems extremely confused. "You're here because the guy you're in love with is marrying another girl even though he strictly told you to come because you're his best friend and every person he cares for has to be there." She stands there with her eyes wide open and her jaw slightly dropped. I smirk at her reaction.

"How do you know this?"

"I just do." I tell her. I walk over behind the wall with trophies and grab the plastic bag. "Now, go put this dress on," I say throwing it at her, "because you are going to that church."

"No, I'm not." She says, throwing the bag back at me. She goes back to murdering the fake person.

"Yes, you are." I say, walking in front of her. She stays standing there still.

"No, I'm not." She says strictly. "I'm sure he doesn't even care if I do go."

"I beg to differ." I say. She looks at me, confused. This girl must be confused pretty often.

"What do y-"

"He told me himself he refused to get married if you weren't there in the audience." I lie. I know he didn't say it, but I know he was thinking it. I can tell she's thinking about it. Considering it.

"Okay," She says, taking the bag from me. "I'll go."

"Good! Now hurry up. We don't want to keep that snotty family of the bride waiting." I tell her. She smiles at me. "Go!" I yell. She runs towards the changing room.

I look through the curtains of the entrance. I turn to Kim beside me who is wearing a light pink dress that flows around her ankles with small jewels along the neckline.

"Alright, you go on in before the bride makes her entrance." I tell her.

"Okay," She says. She then turns to me. "Thanks, for all this."

"Don't thank me just yet." I tell her. She gives me a confused look. "Don't ask why and just go!" I say, pushing her into the entrance. She walks in and I peer through the curtains.

"Kim!" Rudy whispers. Kim looks over at him. "Over here!" He says, motioning to the seat beside him. She smiles before walking over and taking a seat next to him, slightly behind the middle of the side where all of Jack's friends and family are, but by the aisle. The flower girl and everyone else walk down the aisle before Donna makes her entrance in her long, white dress. Jack sends her a fake smile and she returns one. But, this is something I didn't expect. Donna's smile was also fake. I could see in her eyes that she was regretting this.

Perfect.

I see Jack look over the right (his right, not mine) side of the room with all of his friends and family. He notices Kim and smiles at her. A real smile. I can't see Kim's face since she's facing away from me, but I can imagine her giving him a fake smile. I know she doesn't want to be here. My prediction is proven true when I see the disappointment in Jack's eyes. Disappointment of her being upset. Although, if you look deep enough, you can see he's slightly happy. It must be that he thinks that she doesn't want him to get married. Donna soon makes it to her position across from Jack.

"We are here today to join the-" I end up blocking out the rest of the preacher's words. I look around Donna's side of the church. I see this one man that looks almost exactly like Jack who keeps fiddling around with his fingers, looking rather nervous.

_I can't believe I'm actually letting her get married. I should have never broke up with her._

I hear him think. Well, this day is just getting better! I'm not going to end up with a disappointed bride on my hands!

"If anyone objects of this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." That's my cue!

I tear open the curtains.

"_I _object!" I yell. I can hear everyone but Jack, Donna, Kim, and that man I noticed earlier, gasp. Those four sigh in relief. Although, I can tell that even they are surprised. I glance out of the corner of my eye and see everyone but Kim on Jack's side, making a failed attempt of acting surprised. Note to self, next time Jack marries someone that's _not_ Kim, teach his friends how to act surprised. "I object for these two to get married!" I yell, taking a few steps into the church. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one!" I look over at all of Jack's friends and family. Everyone but Phil and Kim stand up. "Phil!" I whisper/yell.

"Oh! Yes! I also object!" He says with his thick accent. I mentally facepalm.

"I am sure that all of us that know Jack, know that he does not _truly _love Donna. Don't get me wrong, Donna's a great person. But, we all know that Jack loves someone else. That someone being the only one on this" I motion to the side where everyone is standing, "side that _isn't _standing." As I finish my speech, everyone's eyes look over at Kim. Kim looks at me, then at Jack who's looking at her with clear astonishment on his face. She then looks down at the ground. "I'm pretty sure that we all know that those feelings are mutual." I see Kim's cheeks flush a deep red.

"Kim," Jack says, walking down towards Kim. I look over at Donna and she's smiling. He soon reaches where Kim is sitting. "is this true?" She doesn't move and her eyes stay glued to the floor. "Kim," He takes her hand and forces her to stand up in front of him. She still refuses to look up. "answer me." he says. She blushes deeper and slowly nods. Jack takes his hand and pulls Kim's head up and hugs her. Right then and there. I start to clap. Everyone else follows my actions and some people start to cheer. They pull away and look at each other. They start to whisper to each other.

_"-Love you too." _I hear Jack say, using the gift I have.

Kim whispers to him, _"Really?"_

Jack slowly nods before answering, _"Yeah, really." _Kim practically jumps on Jack, hugging him, smiling like an idiot. Not that Jack looks any better. They both stay there with idiot smiles.

"Okay!" I yell, getting everyone's attention. "while they're having their mushy moment. I think we should move on!" I yell as I make my way over to Donna's family's side of the church building. I walk all the way to the back row and stand right next to the man that look's like Jack. I bend down and whisper, "What's your name hon?"

"Uh... Jason?"

"I think we all know that Ja-"

"I... obje- object." I'm interrupted my this person that runs into me. Or, angle?

"Wait," We both say as he catches his breath and looks at me, "What are you?" We say, "Earning my- you too?" We say again.

"Okay, hold up, let's get this crowd off us." I turn to everyone else. "Alright! Point is, Donna secretly still likes her ex boyfriend, Jason and Jason secretly likes her. Cue mushy moment and applause!" I yell, starting to clap. The audience slowly, too slowly if I may, catches on and slowly starts to clap along with me. "Alright! There's cake and music! Go dance, eat, whatever!" The audience slowly stands up from their seats and makes their way to the cake or the dancefloor or whatever else happens at a wedding. I see Jason and Donna slowly walking towards each other.

"So I guess you beat me to it." Zack tells me.

"Yup, but you still get your wings, right?" I ask him.

"That's what I hope."

"So Cathy, you're Jack's guardian angel?"

"That'd be me." I tell him. "You missed one heck of a speech."

"Did I now?"

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

"Alright! Point is, Donna secretly still likes her ex boyfriend, Jason and Jason secretly likes her. Cue mushy moment and applause!" The girl yells as she starts clapping. I slowly join in.

"So you like me..." I say.

"No, it's love, not like. There's a difference." I giggle at Jack's response.

"So you _love _me," I repeat.

"And you love me." He says.

"And omigod I just ruined your wedding! I'm so sorry-"

"No no!" Jack stops me. "You more like saved it! I could tell Donna didn't want to get married and that means something! I mean, come on, who can't love me?" I smile at his comment.

"I just ruined your wedding and you're still your cocky self."

"I told you, you saved it."

"Still, it's strange."

"Yup!" He yells, happily. "You've fallen in love with a person that can stay cocky under any situation!" I smile at this.

"And I'm glad I did." He smiles.

"Yeah well, Kim, I just want to let you know, I think you're amazing." He tells me. "Remind you of something?" He asks

"Omigod!" I yell, laughing. Jack starts to laugh too. "The top of the Hollywood sign when we were fifteen!" I stop to laugh. Jack laughs along with me. "Where we had our almost first kiss."

"Yup. At the same time, I hate him, but thank him." He tells me.

"Okay, good. I'm not going crazy." I say, referring to when I think that to myself.

"You have no idea, how many nights I've gone to sleep, thinking that I should thank him for giving me that chance of kissing you, but hate him for ruining it." I chuckle at this.

"I think the same thing!"

"Okay, then I don't know about you, but I think we should give that first kiss another try." He says taking a step towards me.

"I think we should too." I say, taking a step towards him. He smiles and holds my elbows as my hands stay by my side. He leans in. Our faces so close I can feel his breathing. He leans in and-

"Cut!" Jack sighs and we pull away. "I cut my leg and it really hurts!"

"Who am I killing this time?" He asks, anger clear in his voice.

"The girl that stopped you from saying your vow!" I turn around and see the girl that gave the speech with the guy that came in.

"One question, why?" Jack asks.

"'Cause I thought it'd be funny." She says. "I'll leave you two to it." She says before walking off.

"Come on," Jack says, "before I get interrupted." He holds my arms and our faces are so close. So close, that he kisses me. And I kiss him. I'm not going to say I feel fireworks, because seriously, fireworks are what you hear and see, you don't feel them. But I will say that it was short and sweet. We pull away.

"We did it." He nods before adding in,

"I'm glad some one spoke when the preacher said speak now."


	3. Refound

**READ A/N OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**So I promised you guys a special songfic. This one is so long, that I think I'll just give you one chapter and make it a separate story. It's a bit confusing if you haven't read my story, Dimension Surfers, on wattpad or fictionpress. If you want a good background, just read the first chapter of it. All you need to know is that Dimension Surfers are like humans that go in different dimensions to bring one season that they specialize in. Each season has a planet in one dimension. Each planet has a royal family. Yeah, I wanted to write something for this song that bad. So! I give you, the first chapter of Refound!**

**Oh! Yeah! This is a songfic on the song Long Live by Taylor Swift.**

If you didn't read the A/N then you won't understand the story

"Lukas?" I say, getting up from lying down, upside down on the bed with my head hanging off the side.

"Yeah?"

"What do ya say... we go find him." His head snaps up from the screen of his phone to look at me.

"Why now?"

"Wouldn't it be better for us all?"

"Yeah, but it'd be too dangerous. How would we find him in the first place?"

"He's my brother." I say with a tone that says: Duh. "If we use the right spell, I'm pretty sure I can track him down. We'd at least be able to find the town. If not, the dimension."

"I guess we could do that. But, when would we do this?"

"I could sneak out at night from the castle."

"But you have too many guards. They'd be guarding you. Plus, I'm expected outside your door then.

"Oh yeah..." I stop to think about this for a second. "You have the latest xPhone, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Use the image imitator app so they think you're doing your job. Then, we could go out to find the spell."

"How'd we get back."

"Use the transporter app.

"But where would we find the spell in the first place?"

"You're so full of questions today." I comment, "We'd find a summer witch. She'd have some kind of spell."

"It's too dangerous. Besides, every witch ever known is in hiding or in the dungeon."

"We'll go to Semmestrial's kingdom. They have summer witches in there. We'd ask them. Blackmail them if necessary."

"What about their guards?"

"Blackmail." I say, confidence dripping from my voice.

"That doesn't hide the fact that they're too dangerous."

"You're my guard."

"Exactly, I'm your guard. It's my job to protect you."

"Yes, but as my best friend it's your job to support me." He doesn't respond after a while.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm going to regret this." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*

"Winter!" I open my eyes to find Lukas at the side of my bed, shaking my shoulder.

"Should we go?" He whispers.

"Heck yeah!" I yell, getting up from the bed.

"Shut up!" He whisper/yells. "We can't have the guards knowing about this!"

"Okay! Gosh," I whisper. "Let's get going."

"Kay," He takes out his phone and starts to open the app. "Come on," He says, bending over.

I jump up onto his back and he presses the button that transports us to the Semmestrial dungeon. I jump off his back and take it all in. We're outside of the cave that has guards standing outside of it in the dark. Sometimes, I wonder how these people go so long without sleeping. Or eating. Or anything! I try to ask Lukas how they all do it but he always ends up changing the subject. Soon, one of the guards notice Lukas and me.

"Princess Winter." One of them say. The five guards guarding the entrance to the dungeon bow. "What are you doing out of your kingdom? Out of your planet?"

"I need to ask a witch for a favor."

"I'm sorry," the same guard apologizes, "but I cannot let you into the dungeon."

"Why not?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest, shifting my weight to my other foot.

"It is too dangerous."

"But I have a good reason." I say, pulling the innocent face.

"Which is..."

"I can have you fired with a simple request to queen summers." Boom! Blackmail! The best invention ever created!

His eyes widen and he looks over at the other guards. "Okay." He finally says.

"Two of you come with." Lukas says from behind me. I turn my head to look over at him with a look that says, 'really?' "What?" He asks.

I look back at the guards and say, "You're too protective."

"Why would I take commands from you?" The same guard asks Lukas.

"Because I'm Winter's head guard." The guards eyes widen in shock.

"But you're young!"

"And powerful." Lukas adds. I smile. I love it when I see a guard's reaction to his comments. The guard glares at him and says,

"Brian, Mason, take them into Elaina." The two that I assume to be Brian and Mason, nod. They both walk in the cave, motioning for Lukas and me to follow. I walk towards them but stop before reaching the cave.

"If anyone asks," I begin to say to the guards that are staying outside the cave. "we were never here." They all nod. I love it when I scare people. Lukas and I keep walking, following Mason and Brian into the dark cave. The one of them hold their arms out with their palms out, the dark cave soon lights up from torches along the wall light up. We all continue to walk

"There's one witch-"

"Your name." I cut him off.

"Mason." I nod and motion for him to continue. "There's one witch that has been here for awhile. Her name is Elaina. She's a very powerful witch, one of the highest rankings."

"How did she get down here?" Lukas asks. I look at him. "What?"

"You're overprotective."

"It's my job."

"Only the queen and the guards that caught her knows how she got down here. It's very secretive." Lukas grabs my arm, stopping me. Mason and Brian stop.

"I don't like this. We should go back." He says.

"I have to find him."

"We'll use some other witch. This one is too dangerous."

"You know getting information from witches from other seasons would be even more dangerous." He doesn't reply for a while.

"How are you always right?" I smile.

"I just am!"

"Come on." He says, giving me a shove forward. I start walking and so do Mason and Brian. I soon see a set of bars, acting like a wall. I see a women with knotty black hair sitting in the corner. She looks up and let me tell ya, she doesn't look like your typical witch. She looks pretty and rather young with her green eyes.

"This is Elaina." Brian says. "Elaina, you have some visitors."

"Why, Princess Winter and head guard Lukas." She bows down and stands back up from the rock she was using as a chair. "What can I do you for?"

"H-how do you know our names?" I stutter.

"I know it all. Plus, everyone knows your name, Princess." She says with her what looks like kind eyes.

"How do you look so young?" I ask. What? It's the first time I see a witch in person. Plus, she doesn't look like the kinds of witches you read in books or watch in movies.

"I'm the highest ranking witch in Planet Summestrial. Plus, I'm not an idiot and I use my power to stay young. Seriously, those other witches are real stupid." I can tell she has a southern accent. "So, what doya need from me."

"I think we should have these two leave." I whisper to Lukas.

"I don't think so."

"We can't have them know what we're doing!" I whisper/yell in his ear. He rolls his eyes.

"Yet again, you're right."

"Good!" I say, no longer whispering. I look over at Brian and Mason. "Leave!" I cheerfully exclaim.

"Are you-"

"Leave." I stay sternly, giving them one of my famous death glares. They both frantically nod before turning to leave. Once they're out of sight.

"Okay firs-"

"Wait," Elaina cuts me off. "Now they're gone. Go on."

"Okay? First things first. Lukas, use your gift."

Lukas has a gift. Every surfer is born with one. Most surfers get them until they've found their true love. Some find true love but don't discover it yet. I know, true love, cheesiest thing ever. Well that's how it is around here.

Lukas nods and stares into her eyes, basically scanning her. He nods again and says, "She's trustworthy." with a confused look on his face. My face probably shows how confused I am as well.

"I hope you don't mind me by asking, but how did you get in here?"

"The queen blames me for creating global warming on other dimensions."

"Well, did you?"

"Of course not! How could I? Witches aren't allowed in other dimensions!"

"Then why would she-"

"She thinks I did it because she thinks I'm the only one powerful enough."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, I'm the most powerful being in the dimension.

"Then, why don't you break out?"

"These bars resist my powers. There's a protective wall. Only a surfer could break it." I nod. "So, what do you need from me?"

"We need a spell."

"Ah." She walks over to us and lays her hands against the bars. "You came to the right witch. What do you need?"

"I'm going to find my brother." I say.

"Ahem" I hear Lukas clear his throat rather loudly. I roll my eyes.

"We're going to find my brother." I correct.

"Well, for that you don't need a spell. I know all. It's my gift."

"Wait, I thought only Surfers have gifts." Lukas comments.

"How do you think I'm the most powerful being? My mother was a witch and my father was a Surfer. I have some personalities that Surfers have and some that witches have."

"That's amazing!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, well..."

"So you've met true love?" I can't help but ask.

"Yes, I did." I can tell mentioning this makes her happy. Her smile suddenly turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, he's... gone. Performed a spell he wasn't ready for."

"We're sorry." Lukas says for us both.

"Don't be."

"But if you're half surfer, you should be able to go into other dimensions."

"I should, but I can't. My Son and daughter can though. My son lives here on planet Semmestrial. He's living his own life at a collage, wants to be a guard for the king. Lots of training,"

"I know what that's like."

"Yeah, he's about to graduate but they're doubting if they'll give him the job because of me. My daughter lives on earth. Created a living for herself. Strong girl. She keeps sending me messages. They're always about some boy she met while on earth."

"That's sweet." Lukas says. I look at him with an eyebrow raised. "What? I have a heart!"

"Anyway, you intend of finding this boy, huh? Well, you won't need a spell to know where he is, but you will to freeze time."

"She's right." Lukas says. "We can't have anyone knowing that we're gone. We'll need to stop time." He looks at Elaina. "How do we do that?"

Elaina holds out the palm of her hand. There's a bottle with a cork closing the neck that has a neon green spark in it. "This will freeze time and people along with creatures and critters. Leaving anyone within twelve feet from who is casting it, able to move."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

"One more thing." She says. She takes a chain that is around her neck and pulls it forward so we see the necklace. on the end of the chain there's a light purple rock held with a small loop thats frozen into the rock. "You're going into the human world for the first time. You'll probably have many questions. If you need to know anything, grip the rock, close your eyes and whisper what you want to ask or say. I'll answer any question." She slides the chain off her neck and I walk forward. She slips it around my neck through the bars. "You brother is living in Seaford, California. Dimension; 6.8. He has adoptive parents looking out for him. He spends most of his time at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He's a third degree black belt at karate. His step-grandfather taught him karate. He was passionate about it and picked it up rather quickly." She says. "Just bring him back. Winter peasants are becoming rather tired of Autumnial food." She tells me. Wait, what?

"Autumnial food?" Lukas asks. How does he do that?! It's like he can read my mind!

"You don't know?" Lukas and I shake our heads. "Your brother was the source of energy of the winter food. Planet Frost has had to borrow food from Planet Autumnial. It's not healthy for Winter Surfers."

"But what about the castle's food?" I ask.

"You've had extra food stocked from when your brother was here. The chefs just mixed what they had with Autumnial ingredients to make it last." I look over at Lukas.

"We have to find him, soon."

"Agreed." He responds. I look at Elaina.

"When we get back, we'll be sure to find you, Elaina." Her eyes light up.

"You mean-" I nod.

"My mother has the gift of truth. She'll know you're telling the truth when you say that you didn't do anything to the other dimensions." She smiles.

"Thank you, Winter."

"No problem. I should be the one thanking you. Now, can we do the spell?"

"Right away." She responds.

"Seaford, California?"

"Seaford, California." She confirms. She walks over to the rock wall and slams the bottle against it, breaking it open. She chants what I assume is the spell. The floor under us starts to rumble, as if being an earthquake in this dimension. It causes me to slam into Lukas, who grips by shoulders tightly, pulling me into his chest. The rumbling soon stops. Elaina stops chanting and looks over at us. "Okay, now you two can create the portal and find him." She says. I nod. I walk forward and hold my hand up. I move it from one side to another. Opening the portal. I take in a deep breath and release it.

"Seaford, California." I breath. I look over at Elaina. "Thank you." She smiles and nods. I step into the portal with Lukas following.

**So if you want the next chapter go read the story! Check it out. It's called Refound under my profile. Obviously. So yeah. Review, tell me if you'll read it, if not, then what's the point of writing this? I might as well not post the rest so yeah. See ya later!**

_**~Pirulina**_


End file.
